The dare
by StephRavens
Summary: This is a story that I wrote origionally for Quizilla but I thought that I would post it on here too. This story involes an OC character of mine and Severus Snape and I do not own any characters except for 'Stephanie Ravens'.
1. Chapter 1

The dare is set

As I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room I felt a familiar sense of security and welcoming over come me. You see since my parents were killed by you-know-who two years ago in my fouth year Hogwarts has seemed to be the only place that I feel at home and the only place that I feel safe in. I was wearing a black skirt, a red tank top and a pari of black heeled boots. My black hair reached my lower back and i wore it straight. Once I was fully inside the common room I heard a high pitched scream that could have only come from Hermione Granger one of my closest friends ever.

"Steph your here finally" she said whilst hugging me. Once she pulled away her face became a lot more serious and she said,

"And just where have you been? School started two days ago and we have been worried sick about you."

"Yeah Steph where have you been?" This came from Ron another one of my close friends with a hug also.

"Hi Steph" harry said.

"Hi guys. Im so sorry I havent been in touch its just that i've been travelling in America and friend of mine got hurt so I havebeen with him until he woke up. Oh, and don't worry Im not going to lose any house points or anything because Professor Dumbledore knows about it." I said with a smile.

"Oh, is he Okay? What happened? Was it bad? Why didn't you tell us? Well?" Hermione said all at once.

"'Mione breathe andlet the poor girl answer" Harry said with a smile looking at me.

"Thanks Harry and to answer your questions in order 'Mione yes he is fine. He just got into a fight and suffered from a few nasty hex's. It wasn't too bad but was bad enough for him to be unconcious for a few days. I didn't tell you because I was half way around the world and I was too busy worryingabout him to think about anything else whatsoever." was my reply.

"Oh okay hehe. Well lets go to dinner come on we have a lotto catch up on" Hermione said whist pulling me towards the Great hall. When we got there and walked through the big wodden doors I felt my breath catch in my throat. No matter how many times I had seen the enchanted ceiling it still took my breath away. So we walked along to the Gryffindor table when I saw professor Dumbledore motioning me over to him.

"Hey you go sit down Professor Dumbledore want me" I said departing frommy friends and heading to the front of the of the Great Hall.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked.

"Yes STephanie my dear. I just wanted to ask you how your friend was doing?" he said with a sweet smile.

"Oh he's doing much better. He woke up last night and the doctors said that they wouldkeep in touchabout his progress" i answered also with a smile.

"Thats great. Well I have informed your Professors about your absence and they understand completly" he said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Well go back toyour friends and have a gooddinner" he said motioning me towards the Gryffindor table.

So I walked to the Gryffidor tableand was greated by smiles.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want to see you about?" Harry asked.

"Just to ask about my friend and to tell me that the Professors know why I am late back to school" I said. "Oh, is it me or does Snape look particularly mean today?"

"Oh, he's just like that because he didn't get picked to beD.A.D.A teacher again" Ron informed me.

"Ahh I see" I commented.

Well the rest of the dinner went by normally and we went back to the common room. When we walked in we sat in the chair by the fire with seamus, Nieville and Ginny.

"Hey everyone" I said.

"H-helllo Stephanie nice to see your back" came the voice of Nieville.

"Yeah nice to see you Steph" Seamus and Ginny said in unison whcih was pretty weird.

"So what youguys doing?" Harry said stiing down next to Nieville. Hermione the sat down next to Ginny andRon sat down next to Hermione. So i proceeded to sit down on the arm of the chair where Harry was sat.

"We're playing truth or dare" said Seamus. "You want to play?" he continued.

"Hell, yeah" I said.

"Sure" said Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Okay. Nieville Truth or Dare" Seamus said.

"Uh-uhm T-truth" he stuttered.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Seamus said with a raised eyebrow.

"E-erm w-w-well I-i Luna" hesaid whilst blushing the same colour and Ron's hair.

"Wow" i said.

"S-Steph truth or dare?" Nieville asked.

"Dareme" I said confidently.

" I-i dare you to.."

"Wait a minute Steph you seem way to confident. I have a dare for you" Seamus said nwith a dangerous smirk on his face. He the leaned over to Harry and whispered something.

"She can't do that thats gross" Harry said quite disguseted.

"Oh come on it'll be fun" Seamus said still with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh I dread to think what your planning on making me do" I said putting my face in my hands. Seamus then walked over to Nieville and whisperedin his ear and Nievlle started to blush slightly.

"I agree with Harry I don't think she should do that" Neiville said.

"Oh shut up both of you and just dare her to do it Nieville" Seamus said.

"Okay .Steph I dare you to seduce Professor Snape" He said quietly but I still heard him.

"WHAT"I practically yelled.

"I dare you to seduce Professor Snape is what hesaid Steph" aid Seamus still smirking.

"But why?" I asked

"Well one it may be funny, and two Ithink SNape will act differently if he gets laid" he said.

"What I thought you wanted me to seduce him not shag him" I said now standing up.

"Well that would be a bonus" he said.

"I can't believe I have to do this" i said.

"Well you do and you start your dare in the morning."


	2. Getting Detention

Chapter 2-Getting Detention

I woke up to the morning sun hitting my face through the windows in my dorm room. As I looked around the room I saw Hermione sitting on her bed fully dressed in her uniform grinning at me widely.

"What?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Today's the day" she said still smiling.

"For what?"

"You know what. Your dare duhh it's time to put it into action"

"Oh right that ughh...Im going to kill Seamus" I said. "Come on it's time for breakfast" I continued.

As we walked into the Great Hall all I could think was 'Why Professor Snape of all people?'and 'How am I going to seduce the most cold hearted man at Hogwarts.'

So when we got to the Gryffindor table we sat down. Then I heard Seamus say;

"So when are you going to start your dare? Steph?"

"Seamus I so hate you right now. Anyway why did you pick Snape of all people and why do you think I can seduce him?" I asked.

"Well I picked you beacuse your smart, pretty, outgoing, and your up for mostly anything with in reason and I hope Snape will see that and take advantage of it. Also I chose Professor Snape because I think he needs to get laid and if he does then he may be nicer to us" he stated.

"Ohhh no, I dont think so. My dare was to seduce the man not shag him. So as soon as I know those thoughts are in his head I am going to tell him it was just a dare and then he will be pissed off and be harder on us" I said sipping my pumkin juice.

"What you can't do that Steph we will be worse off with Snape than we are now" Harry practically yelled.

"Blame Seamus this was his idea" I said pointing at Seamus.

After that answer I noticed Professor Snape himself walk over to us. When he reached our table and handed me a piece of parchment.

"This is your timetable and Im hounered that you graced us with your presence for the first day of classes" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I wanted to make sure that my friend was ok. Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean that I can't worry and be there for my friends when they are hurt" I said loud enough for people on the other side of the hall to hear me.

"Miss Ravens you do not talk to your superiors like that" He said his usual passive face turn into one of anger.

"Like I care what you say to me" I smirked.

"I have to congratulate you Miss Ravens it's not even time for the first day of classes and you have already lost 20points from your house and you have also gained yourself a detention for tonight" He said smirking.

"If you say so" I said acting bored.

"Be at my classroom at 6pm sharpe and dont be late" he said walking off.

I then started laughing and turned around to my friends. They all had shocked expressions on their faces which made me laugh even harder. Once I noticed that the rest of the hall was looking my way including the teachers I laughed harder. I then noticed the amused expression on Professor Dumbledores face then it suddenly dawned on me. All through my act of getting detention I was thinking about the dare and I also knew that Professor Dumbledore could do occulemency I then looked his was again and he smiled knowingly. 'Shit' I thought putting up a barrier in my mind as I knew how to use legimency.

"Why are you laughing you just lost us 20 house points and got yourself a detention with Snape?" Harry asked looking all confused.

"Well I didn't mean to lose the points but I did mean to get the detention. I wanted the detention so I would have alone time with Snape to start of the dare. Snapes detentions for Gryffindors usually last around 2 hours so thats good."

"Ahh I see" Harry said.

"Okay well before I drag any more attention to myself who has Herboligy first" I asked.

"I do" Neville, Harry and Seamus said.

"Great lets go before we're late" I said pulling them out the door.

All I could do was think to myself' How the hell am I supposed to seduce him'.


	3. How to seduce the potions professor

Chatpter 3-How to seduce the potions Professor

So classes went quite smoothly. In Herboligy Neville was placed as my partner and I was really glad about that as he is great in this lesson. Next I had Transfiguration with Professor Mgonagal as my teacher. Then I had 3rd and 4th lesson free.

So right now I was on my way to my double potions class with Harry, Hermione and Seamus.

"So Steph, you got anything else planned when you see Snape?" Seamus asked.

"Nope. I already have a detention with him so there's really nothing else I can do unless I want to lose more house points" I stated clearly.

"Well why don't you casually flirt with him?" came Seamus' voice filled with humor.

"You idiot I'm not going to blatenly flirt with him infront of everyone. Anyway this dare stays between you three, Ron, Ginny, Neville and myself. Or there will be serious consequenses" I said giving Seamus a death glare.

So when we reached the classroom we noticed that we were going to have this class with the Slytherins 'Great' I thought. So we all proceeded to the middle of the classroom on the far end and just as we sat down we heard the large door slam against the wall and in came a very pissed off looking Snape. He then reached the front of the classroom, turned to us and said,

"As you all know this is an Advanced Double class of Potions and if you thought that the previous lessons of Potions was as tough as it could get then think again. This class is not going to be easy" he drawled out.

I then saw Harry's face go slightly pale. So whilst Snape was writing something on the board I turned to Harry and asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"I know Snapes just going to go out of his way to fail me in this class" he said.

"Yeah Steph he's probably going to fail all of us so can't you just you know sleep with him when your doing this dare? Please?" Seamus asked with a pleading look on his face.

"No" I yelled drawing everyones attention. "Shit" I murmered.

"Is there something you wished to share with the class Miss Ravens?" Snape asked looking particularly angry with me.

"No, Sir" I replied.

"Well it must have been really important if you yelled out the word 'No'" He said.

"It was nothing, Sir"

"Well then you can tell me after school during you detention and once again I must congratualate you for losing yet another 20 points for interupting the class" He said with a smirk.

He then once again started lecturing the class on what ingredients were in the Draught of the Living Death.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Seamus" I said resting my head on the desk only slightly listening to what Snape was talking about.

"Pay attention Miss Ravens. You really are not off to a good start this year."

The lesson then ended after Snape gave us a two-inch essay to write on the Draught of the Living Death and its ingredients. We then all headed off to the common room. Once inside I went into my dorm room dragging Hermione with me.

"So what are you going to do to seduce Snape in your detention then?" She asked changing out of her uniform.

"I have no idea. I think I might just throw on some really short skirt and tight top and see if he's interested. That or im just going to wing it" I said truthfully.

"I think the tight top and short skirt idea's a good one"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well according to Harry and few other Gryffindors I have spoken to Snape usually makes them clean cauldrons or the floors. So if you wear a short skirt just bend down a lot and tempt him" she answered.

"Thats a good idea actually. Come on its time for dinner" I said once again pulling her with me.

So after dinner at around 5:30 I left everyone in the common room to go and get ready for my detention. Using Hermione's advice I threw on a white and tight tank top, one of the shortest skirts I owned which was the colour black, a pair of fishnet tights, a pair of black high heels and I threw my robe on over it all. I wore my black hair down straight as usual but with a few curls which made my skin look paler than usual and some basic make up.

After I was finished getting ready I went back in to the common room.

"So Hermione told us about your plan. So what are you wearing?" Seamus asked winking witha sly smirk on his face.

"None of your buisness. Anyway its like ten minutes before my detention starts I should get going" I said walking out of the room.

Soon enough I was standing outside of the Potions classroom. I took off my robe and magically sent it back to my room.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* I heard the door bang slightly as I did this.

"Enter" I heard him say sternly. I took a deep breathe to try and calm my nerves and opened the door.


	4. Detention begins

Chapter 4-The detention and dare begins

I walked into the cold room with my heels clacking on the stone floor with every step I took. To anyone that would have looked at me they would have thought that my walk showed that I was confident, but on the inside I was shaking wondering how I was going to pull off this dare. As I kept walking I noticed that Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk and it looked as though he was marking papers. I saw his head slowly turning upwards looking my way. I closed my eyes just for a second and took another deep breath and my cloak was hiding my chest so he didn't see me.

"So I see that you still have a good management on time. You seem to be changing a lot this year Miss Ravens" he said.

He then stood up and rounded his desk and was now slightly sitting on it with his arms folded across his chest. I had just made sure that when he did this that I had a barrier up in my mind just in case he felt like reading it.

"So before we start off your initial detention I wish to know what was so important for you to disrupt my lesson by shouting out the word 'No'" he asked although it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"It was nothing Professor just as I said in the lesson" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Some how Miss Ravens I don't believe you, so you should start telling the truth if you want this detention to go smoothly for you" he replied.

'Great' I thought. I knew that I had to think of something really quickly.

"Im ageing here Miss Ravens. Wha twas reason for disrupting my class?" he said sternly.

"Ok...well if you must know then I will tell you. As you know Seamus sits next to me in your class, and last night after dinner I got sent a package an..."

"What does this have to do with you interupting my class?" he asked.

"If you let me finish then you'll know why" I saw his face change and went quite angry "So as I said I recieved a package and when I opened it I found underwear and I have to admit it was quite revealing so all day Seamus kept asking me to try it on so him, Harry and Ron can see me in it and everytime he asks me I say no so thats why I yelled out 'No' in your class" I said smirking at the way his face changed.

"Ok...well you shouldn't have yelled it out. Will this keep happening?"

"I'm not sure. I still don't know who sent it to me but I have to say it's pretty comfortable and a good fit" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I thought that whoever sent it to me must have done their research because it fits well and its black and pink and I love that colour scheme, so I thought I might as well wear it." as I said this to him I ran my hands down my sides slowly.

I kept looking at him and I saw that he was watching as my hands moved down my body.I saw his face faulter and I swear I saw him in a state of shock.

"Yes..well just...make sure it doesn't happen again" he said turning around and walking to his seat behind his desk.

"Well, now lets get on to your detention do you know why I gave you a detention?" he asked looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes. You gave me the detention becuase you were upset with me when I said that you have no friends" I said trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"That is not why I gave you this detention" he practically yelled. "I gave you a detention because you spoke to me with disrespect" he continued.

"Ofcourse you did Professor" I said with a smirk.

"Your detention will consist of you scrubbing the floors" he said standing up.

"Yes Professor"

I took out my wand and just as I was about to cast a cleaning spell I heard Professor Snape utter the words "Accio, wand." My wand then flew out of my hand and into his.

"You are to clean the floor manually meaning without magic" he said.

"Yes Professor" I replied.

'Time to put this outfit to good use' I thought to myself. I saw Professor Snape flick his wand out the corner of my eye. A bucket of water and a rag then appeared out of thin air next to my feet. I then took off my cloak slowly. As each piece of my skin that wasn't covered by my clothes was revealed I felt goosebumps appear as the cold air hit me. I heard the faint swish that came from throwing my cloak over my shoulders and on to a chair on the other side of me. Even though my back was to Professor Snape I knew he had sat down as I heard his chair screach when he sat down. I then turned around to look at him.

"Well Miss Ravens I don't hear the water mov..." he paused as he looked up at me. I saw his eyes look me up and down from my white shirt, black short skirt, fishnet stockings and black heels.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" I asked.

"N..No" he stuttered. I then saw him looking quite pissed off at himself, most probably from stuttering.

"Okay then well I am going to start with the floor now" I said getting on to my knees. I could still feel his eyes on me. I know he saw my skirt ride up my thighs and saw the clips that attached my stockings to my underwear and I'm pretty sure my underwear was just peeping out from under my skirt. I was shaking with nervousness on the inside. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this' I thought to myself as I reached for the rag. I dipped it into the water. I then used one hand to brace myself on and used the other one to scrub the floor. To any onlooker who didn't know I was in a detention they would have thought that I was in a very provacative position as I was on my hands and knees with my ass pointing at my Professor who was convieniantly sat behind me.

"Miss Ravens w..what are..you doing?" I heard him ask, he seemed a little unsure about himself.

I turned my head around still on my hands and knees and looked at him.

"I'm cleaning the floors Professor like you asked me to do" I replied inncoently.

"...get back to it" He said.

"Yes, Professor" Isaid seductivly and I knew he heard the way I said it. I could swear I saw him flush. 'This could be quite an eventful evening' I thought as I went back to scrubing the floor moving my hips in the process just to tempt him.


	5. A satisfying end to the dare

A satisfying end to the dare

So here I was in detention with Professor Snape sitting behind me and me on my hands and knees cleaning the floor. Even though I could not see Professor Snape I could feel his eyes on me. Im guessing that I have been in detention for about 20minutes and been cleaning the floors for about 15 minutes. I decided to see if I could tempt him some more. So I placed the rag on the floor next to the bucket of water and sat on my knees. I turned around so my side was facing Professor Snape and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Miss Ravens you are supposed to be cleaning the floor. Why ar..." I once again heard him pause in mid-sentence as I put my arms above my head and stretched. I arched my back slightly and my top rode up my stomach slightly giving the perfect view of the green snake belly bar I had put in especially for tonight. Just as I finished streching I turned towards him biting my lip in an all-so-innocent way.

"Im sorry for stopping Professor I just had to strechout my back" I said streching once again.

"R..right, well g..get back to i..it" I heard him stutter. After I heard him say this I stood up and slowly walked the few steps to his desk whilst saying "You're stuttering Professor. You never stutter. Are you feeling alright?" As I walked towards him I purposly swayed my hips a little more than usual and I definatly saw his eyes watching me.

"Y..yes Miss Ravens... I am fine" he replied. Although instead of sounding as if he wanted to convince me he was fine it sounded more like he was trying to convincehimself. By this time I had reached his desk and had firmly pressed my hand onto it. I also leaned forward slightly giving him the perfect view of my clevage.

"You don't sound alright...Professor" I said drawing out the 'Professor' and saying it in an almost seductive way. I could see his eyes travelling down my top. At this point I knew I was breaking him. He was nowhere close to proving to me that he was 'ok' and I could see the storms of lust building up in his eyes. 'Perfect, all I have to do is get him to kiss me and keep those storms in his eyes and then I have completed the dare. I guess I should play with him a little more, I have to admit this is actually fun' I thought.

"M...miss R..ravens I am fine" the last part of his sentence came out as a yell.

"If you say so Professor" I said leaning in slightly just brushing my lips against his. As I did this his eyes went wide, wider than I thought they could have gone. However, just as fast as I had placed my lips to his they were gone.

"Since you are fine I'm going to go back to cleaning the floors" I spoke whilst walking back to the bucket swaying my hips in the process. I knew he was dumbstuck I bet he was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'What the f*ck?'. I bet his face was priceless. So as I said I would I go back on to my hands and knees and started to once again clean the floors. However, this time I slightly turned my head to face him and I saw his eyes on me and the storms of lust in his eyes growing more violent. I could see out the corner of my eyes that his heart rate was increasing as I saw his chest rise and fall quite rapidly. I had never seen Professor Snape like this before it was quite stranger to see a man who was always so collected acting like this. I saw his eyes trace along my body.

"See something you like Professor?" I asked with a smirk, sitting up on my knees.

"W..what?"He asked looking almost shocked that I had caught him.

"I said, see something you like?" At this point I was once again walking slowly towards his desk. However, instead of stopping at the desk like I did before I walked around it to where Professor Snape was sitting.

"There's no point in denying anything Professor. I mean I have been watching your eyes tracing up and down my body from the moment I started cleaning the floors" I said confidently with a smirk on my face. I mean it was true he couldn't deny watching me.

"O..O..of course I was w..watching you. I have to watch you to make sure you aren't doing something bad" he said gaining a smirk on his face. He thought he'd cornered me.

"Oh, really so you watch Harry's ass too when he cleans the floors" I countered. I saw his face drop into one of disgust.

"No I do not" during the time it took him to say this I was moving closer to him. The storms in his eyes were so violent it was unbelievable. I placed my hands on the arms of his chair and thats when he shocked me. He was the one to lean in the rest of the way and kiss me. I thought I'd have to be the one to kiss me but apparently he wanted to be the dominant one. I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and pull me into his chest. I had to admit I was shocked I mean I really did think I would have had to have been the one to start all this off but here we were. Professor Snape and I kissing in his classroom behind his desk with me on his lap. When his tounge made contact with my lower lip I was brought out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I opened my mouth slightly but just enough for his tounge to enter my mouth. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust something I really did not expect from Professor Snape. When the need for air kicked in we pulled apart panting. I was now so confused I mean I knew I had seduced Professor Snape and had completed the dare but a part of me wanted him to kiss me again. I really did not expect this to be the out come. We both looked at eachother for a second and I knew by the look on his face that he wanted me to do something, anything that would give him the indication that I wanted to continue. So I chose what I wanted to do. I grabbed his shoulders in a firm grip and pulled his lips back on to mine. I swear I heard him sigh in relief.

I felt his hands travel to the bottom of my shirt and pull it upwards slightly. I then pulled my lips a way from his. I placed then on to his neck in search of the spot that would make him cry out with passion. I knew I was getting close to finding it was his face was screwed up in concentration. As I kissed just about his collarbone I heard a small sound erupt from his kiss swollen lips. I had found it. As I kept kissing him there something seemed to snap inside of him as I felt him roughly grab my hips, stand up and push me hard against the wall. When I felt the coldness of the wall hit my warm skin I moaned. I heard him growl into my neck. He kissed up from my shoulder to my ear and I heard him utter the words "I want you, now." Upon hearing these words I replied with "me, too."

It was then a freenzy of walking and there moving of clothing. I couldn't take in my surroundings at the moment but I knew I was in his private quaters as I felt myself falling on to a bed with silk sheets. At this point I was clad in my underwear and him in just a pair of green boxers. 'So slytherin' I thought. I felt his weight on top of me and I realised I liked it. "So this is the underwear that Mr Finnigan, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley wished to see you in is it?" he asked. For a brief second I was confused then I realised my lie. "Yes Professor it is" I whimpered out as he bit my neck. "I like it. It's sexy" he purred out. I grinned at this. 'I thought he might like it'. I felt his tounge travel to my bra clad breasts. I felt him reach behind me and expertly unclasp it. He slowly pulled down the straps and then pull it from my body. He out streched him tounge and I felt him lick and bite my breasts softly.

"Suck them Professor...Please" I whimpered. "If you insist" he replied. His mouth then encase one of my nipples and I moaned out arching my back. It felt so good. His other hand was busy squeezing my other nipple. When he deemed then hard enough his mouth travelled down my stomach until he came into view of my belly button. "Did you plan this?" he asked with a smirk. Upon hearing this my eyes snaped open. "What?" I asked. "You have a green snake belly piercing" he stated "I like this too."

At this I smirked. I pulled him up and turned us over so I was on top. "You've had your fun. It's my turn" I said slowly kissing down his chest. My eyes travelled to his left arm. When I saw the dark mark it didn't phase me as I already knew about him and the double agent thing. Professor Dumbledore told me two years ago at the end of fouth year when I had a suspicion about Professor Snape. I was once again snapped out of my thoughts but this time it was by him moaning my name. I travelled futher down his body until I reached the hemline of his boxers. Now I was nervous and I think Snape picked up on that. He pulled me back up an flipped us over so that he was on top once again.

"Let me take over" he muttered. He travelled down to my panties and pulled them down. He placed kisses on my lower stomach and then came back up to kiss my neck. I felt him pull down his boxers and now we were both naked. When I looked down I saw he was quite big and I was scared. "Are you a virgin?" He whispered into my ear. I looked a way and replied with a quiet "yes".

"I'll be gentle" he whispered as he entered me all at once with a sharp thrust of his hips. It hurt like hell and he kissed me to muffle my scream. He stayed still for a while waiting for me. "Move" I whispered holding on to his broad shoulders. I felt his hips move slightly and the pain increased. He was tenderly kissing my neck as if to reasure me that I will be ok soon. After a short while the pain had gone and pleasure filled its spot. It was amazing. The feeling was better than anything I had ever experienced in my life.

"Faster" was the only thing other that moans to come out of my mouth. I felt him smirk against my neck. His hips started moving faster. I could feel his body heat increasing a few degrees and so was mine. My heartbeat matched his. Whenever I moaned he smirked. Whenever he growled I whimpered. Thats how it went on. I could tell he was close as his hips went at an almost inhuman pace. "Harder" I yelled to him, my nails dragging themselves down his back. I heard him grunt. He was so hot he was sweating and so was I. Then it happened. I saw white stars behind my eyelids. As I reached my climax I screamed his name "Severus". I felt him release inside of me and came saying "Stephanie."

We layed there for a while under his covers. I was thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days and I realised I had to thank Seamus for the dare. As, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have realised how I really felt about Professor Snape. The way I felt was that I really like him. Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"So you finished your dare, huh?" he questioned but he didn't sound mad. He had read my mind. I looked over at him and saw a very hot, sweating and slightly panting Snape smiling, and it was a genuine smile.

"Remind me to thank Mr Finnigan" He said as he placed his arms around me and smiled into my neck. This was the start of something great I just knew it and it was all thanks to a dare.


End file.
